


a simple sweet tooth

by AikoIsari



Series: Digimon No Verse [33]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Xros Wars | Digimon Fusion
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Canon Compliant, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-01-18 03:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12379710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoIsari/pseuds/AikoIsari
Summary: Ryouma is not going to panic. It's a complete coincidence that Taiki is here for his tea every week. It's normal. It's fine. Okay, it's fine, but he's not!





	1. 1

What does he say to make this less awkward?

Ryouma, fingers poised over the register keys, has no idea.

"U-uhm," he managed to say to the customer. "Wh-what can I get for you?"

Kudo Taiki smiled innocently, or what seemed like innocence. Admittedly, Ryouma was caught between running from the register and killing himself with the damn machine. "Chai tea please," he said, looking back at the old chalkboard. "And a set of vanilla scones."

"R-right away." Ryouma managed to take the order down and get the money before he had to bolt into the kitchen and hyperventilate. There was, lucky for him, no

He was really regretting getting this job now.

"He's here three times a week," a waiter helpfully supplied.

Ryouma groaned. "I'm screwed."

Why did his middle school crush have to be here? Now? At all?


	2. 2

Taiki came the next day too, smiled like always,and sat by the window, doing his homework and looking as hale and healthy as if he had not been stabbed only four years ago. Embarrassing phase didn't even begin to cut it.

Did his hero even recognize him? He hoped not deep down that would be exactly what he needed. A second chance… Wait a second chance for what?

Ryouma, ever so determined to not make another mistake (though attempted murder could hardly count as a mistake), decided not to think about that anymore.

Needless to say, that worked about as well as expected.


	3. 3

Ren laughed at him, the bastard.

"He's not going to stop existing if you don't look at him," he'd said, climbing beside him up the stairs.

Ryouma had slugged him, as he always had because Ren brought the urge to break his nose out of everyone. IT was his main talent. "That's not the point."

"What's the point then?"

Two weeks and one purpled bruise later, Ryouma still had no idea how he was supposed to do that. Taiki came at least every other day, ordered a bit of food, and some tea and sat at a table for a few hours and worked. There didn't seem to be anything behind it. It did seem rather lonely, if he was going to be honest.

But that wasn't something that he was going to fix. Right?


	4. 4

"Ryouma," hissed the voice of his fellow cashier. "Go get the window table on the right some more scones, he didn't get his change!"

"Why can't you just give the extra back?" he asked over calculating his current order.

"It's already in the till! I'll cover the line just go do it!"

"Urgh, fine."

Honestly Ryouma should have known he was being set up but three coffees spilled on his apron in a row had dulled him to such things.

"Oh!" Taiki's expression was surprised and pleased all at the same time. "Hey there."

He was going to kill his coworkers one at a time. In front of each other. With the coffee stirrers.

**Author's Note:**

> And here is my delayed start to digiotpweek! It's been done a while but other work has been distracting! So here they all are!
> 
> Challenges: digiotpweek day one, One Ship Boot Camp prompt 6 - service, Mini Fic Masterclass Drabblechap (XW) 10, Diversity Writing (DFC AM) F54.


End file.
